deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hoshi vs Mr Satan
Intro These guys are two of the most respected martial artists in their own universe so , Ryu hoshi from street fighter and mr Satan from dragon ball z , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle. Ryu Rock: We just can't get enough of this guy! Metal: Ryu Hoshi was merely a young boy when he was orphaned and left with no memories about his parents. Ryu was taken in by Gouken, who trained Ryu in his secluded dojo. Rock: Daddy Metal should've taught me how to use guns when I was that old... Oh, wait, she did! Carry on metal!!! Metal: AHEM! Ryu was then given a sparring partner, Ken Masters. Ken was a spoiled child, but we'll get into him later. Anyways, to Ryu, Ken was like a surrogate brother, with Gouken being a fatherly figure. Rock: He's got his whole family now! Yay... Metal: Yeah sure Rock: Fine, but my job is easier that way... Anyways, at the age of 23, Ryu thought he was strong enough to enter the World Warrior Tournament! So, he did... Ryu destroyed everyone, eventually going up against the host; Sagat. Sagat beat Ryu, than being the nice guy he is, offered to help Ryu up. But, Ryu let himself get engulfed in the Satsui no Hado, and he uppercutted Sagat HARD. Metal: The Satsui no Hado, or Surge of Murderous Intent, is a dark energy which consumes people if the person let's it. It comes from within someone, when they feel sad, or defeated. This makes gives them better stats by a long shot. Unfortunately, it will disappear if the person is beaten up enough, it is very addicting, and if someone cannot control it, they will go on a crazy killing spree. Rock: But that's just the tip of the iceberg for Ryu! He has a ton of moves up his sleeve in his normal form, that he can also use in his Evil form. The first is Hadoken; a large blue energy ball, which is the most well known Street Fighter attack. Despite looking like a fireball, the Hadoken is actually body temperature. The effect of the Hadoken varies. Ryu's Hadoken has been said to feel like a hard kick, with the pain lasting a bit. Metal:Other moves consist of Tatsumaki (a flying tornado kick), and Shoryuken (A jumping tornado punch). But, Ryu's greatest power comes from the Power of Nothingness. This power is to act without fear, anger, doubt, worry, sadness, desire, and emotions in general. It is the opposite of Satsui no Hado, as it can only be used by a person of peace. Rock: This makes people incredibly powerful, giving attacks invincibility. If this doesn't beat an opponent, nothing will. Ryu is just freaking awesome. Ryu is always focused during battle, and will not be distracted by somebody's odd personality. He never plays around with foes, and will try to finish them off quickly. Metal: Ryu normally keeps his strong attacks for when he really needs to use them. But Ryu isn't the smartest. In battle he's actually really smart, but outside, he isn't the brightest warrior. mr Satan Rock:The Tenkaichi Budokai champion, Mr. Satan is widely known all over the world as the strongest man alive and a celebrity hero. He is the father of Videl and is also the grandfather of Pan and the father-in law of Son Gohan. He first appears during the Cell Saga, to fight Cell who started attacking the planet. However, Satan is too much weak (especially compared to the Z Warriors) and gets thrown out of the ring without even hurting his "opponent," who merely paid attention to him Metal:During the following fights, Mr. Satan pretends to be ill, and that all the others are cheating. He, however, accepts to take Android 16's head to Gohan, which proves useful, since it convinced the boy to fight Cell with all his power. After the fights are over, Satan takes credit for killing Cell, and is labeled a hero. Years later, Satan is called again to fight Majin Buu, and again is too weak to defeat him. Instead, he manages to become Boo's friend, and convinces him to stop killing. Though Boo later mutates into an even more dangerous monster, neither him nor Satan forget about their previous friendship. Thanks to this link and to his newfound courage (mostly when he starts believing the whole story is a simple dream) Satan becomes a suprisingly important ally to the Z Warriors, helping them to defeat Pure Majin Boo once and for all. Satan again takes credit for the victory, but still remains friends with the fighters and the good Boo, who comes to live with him. Satan is the strongest "normal" human of the series, and has an incredible luck, since he not only survives all the dangers he goes through, but also gains fame for most of the heroes' acts. Though he is extremely arrogant, cunning, a good liar and often clueless about what is going on, he still is very good-hearted and heroic when he has to be. Rock:During the Dragon Ball Z time period, Mr. Satan is the reigning World Martial Arts Champion, a title won fairly by beating other normal earthlings in a time when Goku and other powerful fighters were battling on Namek and later against the Androids. During the time of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan was already rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. When the Z Fighters arrives on the scene starting with the Cell Games, he starts a pattern of claiming them to be his disciples, which, while preserving his status and self-serving ego, has produced good results in the past. Mr. Satan is quite an unrepentant lech whose head is easily turned by a pretty face (not unlike Master Roshi and Elder Kai), and he selfishly uses his fame as "the Hero who defeated Cell" to seduce and sleep with multiple women after his wife Miguel left, causing a rift between him and his daughter Videl (though as Videl implied, some of them may have initiated the seduction). It is also implied during the Cell Games, that Mr. Satan may have had an affair with his manager Miss Piiza at some point based on some of Miss Piiza's comments. His lecherous tendencies are also demonstrated by the fact that he owns a copy of Bob & Margaret, a controversial adult book (a copy of which was also owned by Master Roshi) which Majin Buu later found and read inspiring Majin Buu's fission that lead to the creation of Miss Buu and eventually gave raise to the Majin race after Majin Buu and Miss Buu used the book to develop the Love-Love Beam technique. In some ways this makes his personality similar to Master Roshi's as both are lecherous yet heroic martial artists, the only difference is that Mr. Satan is apparently far more successful with women than Roshi due to his fame and wealth. Despite his lecherous tendencies, he apparently does not encourage said behavior in others as he is shown trying to convince Majin Buu to return the book in Xenoverse 2 after he discovered his friend had found it in the Majin Buu's time rift anomaly, stating that it wasn't the type of book someone like the pure hearted Buu should be reading indicating that he was try to preserve his friend's innocence, though eventually gave up when Majin Buu stubbornly refused (ironically despite this Majin Buu never creates Miss Buu in the anomaly's timeline as Buu was inspired by Mr. Satan's relationship with Videl to create his children via fission instead. Metal: ha talk about a faker Rock:yeah he really isn’t that skilled in battle but has a few tricks up his seleve , his dynamite kick , game boy bomb , miracle knee and special grande , which these attacks are not all that powerful they are known to hurt normal humans and would likely hurt Ryu . Metal: well that’s it for mr Satan , hopefully I won’t be going to hell Rock: good one prefight Rock:Alright our combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle! fight Both Ryu and Hercule are going up against each other , the world tournament ancunces Hercule the world champions opponent will be Ryu Hoshi and Ryu Hoshis opponent will be Hercule , the announcer says begin , Ryu punches mr Satan in the face , Mr Satan fakes dead then kicks Ryu in the face , Ryu uses a hadoken on mr Satan , mr Satan survives and then mr Satan uses his handgun and shots Ryu , Ryu shots a hadoken at the bullet and the bullet explodes , Ryu then rushes at Hercule And grabs the gun our of his hand and punches it into the air and destroys it with a hadoken , Hercule is shocked , Hercule throws a bomb at Ryu , Ryu jumps and avoids the attack , Ryu then does a Shoryuken on Hercule , giving him a bloody nose , mr Satan begs on his knees for Ryu to have mercy , the crowd In shock , Hercule then gives Ryu a gameboy , Ryu plays it and then the gameboy explodes , Ryu falls to his knees in pain , the crowd starts shouting , Hercules name , cheering him on , videl and Majin Buu chear on Hercule too, the announcer says he’s no sure if this is legal but he allows it , Ryu then uses a Shinku Hadouken on Hercule , mr Satan uses his jetpack to fly out of the way , mr Satan uses his rocket launcher to shoot Ryu , Ryu avoids the attack And does another sky uppercut on Hercule The announcer says round 1 is up and round 2 is about to begin The two square off again and mr satan is very scared , mr Satan rushes over at Ryu and punches him in The face , Ryu blocks the punches and punches Hercule back 100X harder , Ryu then does a Denjin Renki on Hercule , mr Satan says no wait I have a stomach ache , mr Satan then punches Ryu when he got off guard nearly , Ryu punches mr Satan again and the uses a sky uppercut and slams his face into the ground , mr Satan says he has a bloody nose and to stop the match but the anncouncer says no and the fight countuines , mr Satan then used his Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch causing Ryu to get knocked down to the ground in pain , the crowd cheered on Hercule , round 2 Is over The anncouncer ancounces round 3 to begin Ryu punches mr Satan and does multiple sky uppercuts , videl shouts for her father to get out of the way and to fight back , mr Satan tries to beg Ryu for mercy but Ryu keeps doing a sky uppercut on mr Satan , mr Satan then shots one last bomb a tiger Ryu causing a massive explosion to erupt in the stadium , Ryu then gets angry , Ryu then turns into Evil Ryu , mr Satan is laughing , videl screams from the bleachers , dad look out , Ryu the punches mr Satan multiple , times , It then fires multiple Hadokens at Ryu , Ryu grabs mr Satan by the throat choking him and then slams His head into the ground multiple times , Ryu then charges a hadoken as mr Satan lays on the floor begging for mercy , Ryu fires the hadoken , the attack launches through the entire staduim , killing Hercule , Ryu reverts back to His base form , videl is crying in the bleachers about her farthers death , the announcer announces Ryu as the new world champion , Ryu declines the offer and says i follow the path of the true warrior and walks home . KO!! 847C89F4-7604-45FB-908B-551BBEDD79E6.jpeg CA2208F4-1E77-4BA1-9856-E28AE2E35722.jpeg F09A316C-6643-4C6F-8BAA-48D145C0D5A7.jpeg D9A05F53-3D39-4CA4-BF7A-AA643537037A.jpeg D32A3DD4-2A24-4E5F-BC59-55EE1CD8162D.jpeg results Metal: wow that’s was brutal Rock: while Hercule had the advantage in weapons , Ryu had the advantage in skill set , was faster , was more experienced and was more durable , sure mr Satan could have used his bombs and rockets against Ryu but Ryu would have survived the attack , Ryu has shown city level to low tier moon busting feats , while mr Satan has shown to be barley wall level , Ryu fighted akuma and akuma broke a island in half with his fists and Ryu so happened to beat akuma , while mr Satan has not been shown to even beat a regular human by himself Metal: I guess mr Satan is now in hell Rock: the winner is Ryu Hoshi Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:Hero vs hero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude)